


Oh, I Can't Wait To See Those Faces

by colazitron



Series: Fic Advent 2014 [12]
Category: Ed Sheeran (Musician), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed and Harry don't get to see each other often, so they have to latch on to opportunities with both hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, I Can't Wait To See Those Faces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samanthajane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthajane/gifts).



> Also available in [Russian](http://ficbook.net/readfic/3094109).

Ed bounces on the balls of his feet a bit, suddenly feeling less than sure that this was such a good idea after all. It's a bit late to be having second thoughts, already all the way in bloody Cheshire and stood in front of Harry's mum's house, but Ed is no stranger to really bad timing. In fact, most of this thing with Harry is an exercise in excessively bad timing. They met when Ed was still reeling from the end of a four year relationship and then Ed started to realise that Harry made him happy and giddy _that_  way when Harry was busy flirting up a storm with bleeding Caroline Flack. Even knowing that Harry had snogged blokes before didn't really help when those blokes tended to look like Louis Tomlinson and Zayn Malik.

 

Needless to say, Ed hadn't really figured he'd ever have an actual chance with Harry and gotten on with it. Fast forward a few years and they've both left a string of ex-lovers behind - Ed more so than Harry, even if that's not what the press are saying - and Ed's on tour with Harry's most recent ex. It should probably have been the most awkward experience ever, but Taylor's lovely and a consummate professional and it really wasn't all that bad. Except maybe that night Taylor figured out that Harry and he had been crushing on each other for years and not done anything about it. Looking back Ed still thinks there aren't enough fruit baskets in the world, because if it hadn't been for her they might still be needlessly trying to get over one another, but at the time he'd just felt mortified that she knew how madly in love with her ex-boyfriend he was. The fact that she'd rolled around on the floor laughing for a good hour hadn't really made it easier.

 

Even then, when they were finally on the same page, there were world tours to go on and they only got to see each other in the flesh every couple of months. It's hard, this. So when Harry had to work most of the time leading up to Christmas and then - understandably - left for Cheshire to see his family, and Ed found himself with some unexpected free time - he followed.

 

Standing here on Anne's doorstep he suddenly feels like he's overstepping boundaries. Maybe this was a bad idea after all. But he's here already and he's not the kind of moron who doesn't see his ideas through - idiotic as they may be.

 

He rings the doorbell.

 

There's a commotion inside and for a moment Ed's not sure if he wants the person who's going to open the door to be Harry or not. Then the door is being opened and Harry stares at him, eyes wide but smile blooming on his face like firework, and Ed's mind goes blank.

 

"Ed," Harry says, still a bit surprised and breathy.

 

"Surprise,"Ed says and brings his arms up to do jazz hands, of all things.

 

Harry laughs and pulls him into a tight hug, pressing all along his body right there on the doorstep between the cold of the night and the warmth inside the house.

 

"Can you stay?" Harry mumbles into Ed's neck. Ed shuffles closer somehow and nods.

 

"Two days. That alright?"

 

"I'd rather you stayed forever, but it'll do," Harry says and pulls away. He steps aside and allows Ed to step into the house.

 

Ed's only been here a handful of times but toeing his shoes off under Harry's watchful gaze he feels like he's coming home.

 

"Someday," he says and hangs up his coat instead of calling Harry an embarrassing sop.

  
Harry beams at him and takes his hand to lead him further into the house. Yeah. Someday.


End file.
